Champions of OZ
by AdorableCeline
Summary: King Kazma is the king of OZ but there's another person in Oz. Prince Kuro is the prince of OZ and a dangerous opponent making him the perfect match for King Kazma. So when these two met at the coliseum its going to be hell of a ride as King Kazma fell in love with Prince Kuro who want nothing but have the king all for himself
1. Prince of Oz

Chapter 1: Prince of Oz

"Winner Prince Kuro" the announcer said. The crowds cheers for the winner who wave to his fans with a smile on his face. An anthropomorphic calico cat is waving to his fans and standing over a ninja-clad avatar. He's wearing a green crop top halter shirt showing his midriff with red scarf around his neck with yellow designs, long green with black finger-loop handless gloves that reach his elbows, white Capri pants, turquoise belt around the torso and Black shoes with spider designs. He had lavender eyes, short black hair and golden earrings on his ears

Prince Kuro blows a kiss to his fans before walking out from the cyber coliseum and into the cybernetic hall. He sigh closing his eyes as he went towards the cyber locker rooms. He sat on the bench just relaxing before he got fan mails. Prince Kuro blink as he read his mails "you're the best Prince Kuro" "awesome fight Prince Kuro" "you kick ass Prince Kuro" the calico cat smiled before hitting a reply button "thank you my wonderful fans" he click send and move his screen away

He blew his bangs away from his eyes before more fan mails come spewing back to him "omg he reply" "he talk to me" "ahhh Prince Kuro talk to me" Prince Kuro sigh in annoyance before he delete the mails from his mailbox. He lean back against the wall before looking at the clock in the locker room. He sigh in boredom before he heard the announcer's voice "ladies and gentlemen we had an evening fight today" the cat roll his eyes "CHALLENGER ULTRA DION" an avatar appeared from the crowd with a smile on his face

An anthropomorphic fox with orange fur with white muzzle and brown eyes wearing black armor with flame design, a sword on his left hip, black gauntlets and Black boots. Prince Kuro snort in disgust "he's going to lose to some stuck up asshole" he said "AND THE CHAMPION OF MARTIAL ARTS KING KAZMA" "King Kazma" Prince Kuro said before he saw a white rabbit with long ears that is tainted with dark brown markings, red eyes and long shaggy yellow hair wearing a red vest, red and white fingerless gloves, goggles around his neck, blue skinny jeans, golden belt and white shoes

Prince Kuro jaws drop a little as he stare at King Kazma before a smirk appeared on his face. He lean forward with interest as he watch two avatars walking to the center of the coliseum "something tells me this fight is going to be fun" he grin excitedly

Two champions will meet in one battle


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**AC: HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME BACK FOR MORE "CHAMPIONS OF OZ" MAN I'M SO FUCKING PUMP**

**Dark AC: YEAH AWESOME**

**Evil AC: ALRIGHT BABY**

**AC: now as our guests are Kazuma, Kenji, Natsuki, Ayame, Takashi, Kurosu, Hana and their OZ avatars say hi everyone**

**All: hey **

**Dark AC: also we have the Jinnouchi family say hi guys**

**Jinnouchi: hi readers**

**Evil AC: now you're about see King Kazma in battle **

**Dark AC: also this is going to be short chapter**

**AC: so Natsuki Disclaimer please**

**Natsuki: AdorableCeline do not own Summer Wars if she does then she'll make a sequel **

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected  


The crowds roared in excitement as King Kazma and Ultra Dion stood in the center of the coliseum. King Kazma stare at Ultra Dion who glare at the white rabbit challengingly. The crowds cheered at the avatars on with excitement.

The computer operator sighed along with his avatar; King Kazma sure know how to live up to his title, but he can tell that monotony was beginning to irk him. The gamer stare at his avatar with fascination. The cat had white fur on his muzzle that slopes upward between his eyes, his arms, legs and his front. He got long black tail, ginger spots on his tailbone and between his shoulder blades and black spot on his waist. Black ears, black spot over his right eye and ginger on the left. There also happen to be a patch of ginger on his hips.

The design he gave to his avatar is like Arabian clothing. His fighting style is ancient assassination arts from his favorite character Zafina from tekken.

The gamer who is the owner of Prince Kuro smiled in satisfaction. He had short brown hair with bangs swept to the middle of his face, hazel eyes and a yin-yang tattoo on his back with a black winged Dragon encircling it around its body. He's wearing a grey sweatpants, white tank top and Black choker with sapphire gem.

Kurosu look at the screen while Prince Kuro stare at the digital screen. Right now Ultra Dion is choosing a battle mode.

"Timed challenge mode." Ultra Dion said dully.

"KING KAZMA SELECT THE TIME LIMIT." the announcer said.

King Kazma blink before speaking "five minutes." Ultra Dion blink at the white rabbit in shock and disbelief.

Prince Kuro eyes widen in shock as he zoom in on the digital screen "is this dude crazy or something?" he asked himself. If he remember correctly, he fought Ultra Dion before and he was tricky to beat, that fox will use every tactic to win even if you're friend or foe.

He sigh before he stare at the screen as King Kazma and Ultra Dion went to their designed spots on the arena. Two avatars glare at each other.

"REMEMBER YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO INCAPACITATE YOUR OPPONENT. THE PLAYER WHO IS LAST STANDING IS DECLARE THE WINNER. THIRTY SECONDS WILL BEGIN, PREPARE YOURSELF PLAYERS." the announcer said as the clock began to count down from thirty.

Prince Kuro sat on the edge of the bench waiting for the fight to start. A American figures in the speech bubble quickly converted into Japanese.

"So King Kazma are you sure about this. You might get hurt by a big bad fox." Ultra Dion said. Prince Kuro snort before his eyes widen when he heard what King Kazma said.

"Big bad fox heh I thought it was suppose to be a big bad wolf. Oh well can't be help anyway." King Kazma smirks.

Prince Kuro chuckled as Ultra Dion growl in anger. King Kazma chuckled as the crowd start to count down from five.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE." the crowd said.

"FIGHT." as the announcer said those words, Ultra Dion unsheath his sword as he launch himself towards King Kazma. King Kazma stood his ground before he dodge the attack. Ultra Dion turn around before King Kazma punch him in the face.

* * *

Prince Kuro cringe at the screen as King Kazma did a roundhouse kick on his opponent. Kurosu smirks as he continued to watch the fight. He watch as Ultra Dion swing his sword around trying to hit King Kazma who continued to dodge his attacks.

"Whoever owned this avater is very good." Kurosu said. His smirk grown bigger when King Kazma uppercut Ultra's face causing him to back up a bit. He chuckles as he continued to watch the fight.

"You fucking bastard stay still." The fox avatar ran towards King Kazma with sword in hand before attacking him. King Kazma grab the sword with one hand before punching Ultra Dion in the face and roundhouse kick him across the coliseum. King throws the sword away before Ultra throw a punch at him in a fit of rage.

"You fucking asshole." He throw another punch as his opponent dodges his attacks. As the fight is going on, Prince Kuro who was in the locker rooms is now walking towards the coliseum with a wicked smirk on his face. When he got there, he watch the fight amusingly before running towards them.

Ultra Dion and King Kazma throw a fist at each other before Prince Kuro came out from nowhere and grab them by the neck. Everybody gasp in shock while the announcer gulped "A NEW CHALLENGER HAD ARRIVE IN THE RING. PRINCE KURO THE PRINCE OF OZ." The announcer said.

Prince Kuro tighten his grip before speaking "change the challenge to Death battle mode." Ultra and King eyes widen in shock and disbelief before the announcer spoke.

"TIME CHALLENGE MODE HAD CHANGE TO DEATH BATTLE MODE. HERE'S THE RULES DEATH BATTLE IS A BATTLE TO THE DEATH. ANY AVATAR WHO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE IS OFF. THE BATTLE WILL STOP WHEN THE LAST AVATAR IS STANDING." The announcer said.

Prince Kuro grin before throwing two avatars away from him. He crack his knuckles as they cough while they stand up. Prince Kuro flex his fingers as the timer count down from ten "this will be fun." King and Ultra stood in their fighting stance while he smirk wickedly "most fun indeed." He laugh before the timer hit to zero

"FIGHT." The announcer said while everybody cheered to the avatars as the fight begin.

* * *

**AC: finish what you think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: nice**

**All: cool**

**AC: thank you *looked at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


End file.
